


Tentative

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Series: Drabbles From Arcadia Bay [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: A 100 word drabble for Rachel Amber.(The night is young, and it’ll last longer than her)





	Tentative

“What is this?”

Rachel wasn’t sure what she was expecting as an answer.

Maybe Vodka or Whiskey.

Whatever the Vortex Club’s finest provided this time.

Nathan avoided the question though, “Nothing important.”

She accepted it, assuming he was in one of his moods again.

Rachel unknowing signed her death warrant when she took that first sip.

None of that bothers those who don’t know about it, as such she continues her night.

It’s only later that she realizes that something is wrong.

Her movements are sluggish.

Her reactions delayed.

Nathan is offering to help however.

So it’ll all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> _They’ll say I was wicked._
> 
> I find this a contrast to This is the End, were Nathan was aware of his death; Rachel was not.


End file.
